Shakespeare, Boys, and Feminism?
by bs13
Summary: AU. Ally is a school wallflower. Austin is a popular jock. They shouldn't be stuck together, let alone have anything in common. That, however, is destined to change. For xX-T-luv-Xx's birthday!


**I don't write for Austin and Ally; what is this sorcery? Oh, yes, it's a dedication to one of my best friends who likes this show! In other words, yesterday it was xX-T-luv-Xx's birthday. I am so sorry, T, I didn't finish this in time because I fell asleep last night. But HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. I almost wish I didn't own the writing either, but yes, it's mine. :(**

* * *

"So you're stuck doing a play for drama class," Trish stared at me quizzically, "and it involves your possible death?"

"Well when you say it like that, it sounds ridiculous." I muttered as I stabbed at the mysterious-looking substance that was supposed to be my lunch.

"It is," Trish laughed. "How bad is that going to be?"

"Very bad. I got the lead female role," I informed her, abandoning my food to start tapping my fingers on the cold lunch table.

"That is kind of bad," Trish admitted. "Just tell the teacher you have stage fright. Maybe she'll give you a smaller role."

"She _knows_ I have stage fright. I don't even know why she gave me the role." I sighed.

"That's messed up. I love her for it." Trish grinned unlike the best friend she was supposed to be.

"Besides, it's not really the role I'm too worried about," I admitted. "You know I at least like acting, even if I can't do it in front of people."

"Then what's worse?" Trish started prodding her own lunch with her fork, turning over the mysterious thing that was supposed to be meatloaf several times before slashing it down the middle.

"There's a kissing scene." I mumbled, and Trish's fork fell from her hand.

"You're kidding."

"I wish," I moaned.

"That's even more insane!" Trish looked too gleeful over my situation. "Ally, you've never kissed anyone before. This is huge!"

"Exactly," I said. "I don't want to kiss anyone I don't know. I want my first kiss to be something special, not scripted."

"Well, who are you kissing?" Trish asked.

"I don't know exactly. His name is Austin Moon." I said.

"Austin Moon? He's one of the most popular boys in school," Trish said. "Wow, girls are going to hate you when you kiss him."

"Gee, thanks," I rolled my eyes as I threw in plentiful sarcasm.

"Look, if you don't feel like doing it, back out or tell the teacher that. She's just a teacher; she can't make you kiss whoever she wants you to." Trish said pointedly.

"You're right, Trish," I sighed in relief, and I smiled a little. "I can't believe I was almost about to kiss a guy. Crazy, right?" I shook off the idea as I went back to studying my lunch.

"Red alert, here comes the guy you were supposed to be kissing," Trish warned, but I saw she had a grin on her face.

"What?" I turned and saw a boy dangerously near, but he wasn't coming towards our table. Instead he stopped at the one before ours. I almost sighed in relief at that. I was still really curious about him, though, so I paused to look at him.

He was an average-looking guy. His hair was blond and somewhat shaggy, his clothes were all sagging jeans and a dark shirt, and he had a slightly cocky demeanor by the way he hung off of chairs and seemed to grin a lot. Trish coughed to take my attention away from him, grinning at me knowingly.

"Are you interested in that kiss scene _now_?"

"No!" I blushed.

"You were totally checking that guy out." Trish laughed.

"I was not." I countered.

"Whatever you say, Ally," Trish said. She spooned a mouthful of food into her mouth, but she spat it back out into a napkin a few seconds later. "Ew, why did I do that?"

"Come on, lunch is almost over. We should go get to class," I said.

"Not like I'm going to eat this anyway," Trish shrugged, and we got up and left. "So, did you just have drama?"

"No. I saw the list of casting roles outside the drama classroom and we got our scripts last week, so that's how I know I have a lead role. I have drama next, actually." I said.

"Good luck," Trish snorted.

"Thanks, Trish, I-"

"But you probably won't have that good of luck, knowing you." Trish finished. Before I said anything back, the bell went off, and Trish departed right away so she wouldn't get caught in the traffic of all the remaining students. I took a deep breath and pushed open the door to the drama classroom, seeing only the teacher there.

"Um," I cleared my throat, "I was wondering if..."

"Hold that thought, Ally," my teacher said. "I'm on the phone."

"O-Oh. Sorry." I slunk away to my seat. The other students came pouring in, and I sighed because now I couldn't go up to the teacher. The teacher put away her phone as the other students came in and stood in front of the class.

"Hello everyone," she greeted us. "I trust you've all seen which roles you are playing in the play. Don't ask me to change your roles, because it won't be happening. However, should it be urgent, come discuss it with me after class. Now everyone open their pages to page one. I will be placing you in groups based on your roles so you can all practice reading your lines with one another."

"Is this going to be part of our grade?" a guy called out.

"Yes, it is," the teacher said without missing a beat. "Okay, Austin Moon, take the left corner side of the room with Ally Dawson. Kira, you and Cassidy can take the other side..."

I ignored her other words as I took my script and went to the corner. Some people stared at me disdainfully as I did, and I knew that Trish was right; my role had landed me in a lot of trouble.

"You're Ally Dawson?" Austin stopped in front of me as I leaned against the back wall.

"Yes." I said.

"Cool. I'm Austin," Ausin smiled and he leaned against the wall next to me, not caring that I tensed up as he did. Because come on, when does a boy just invade your personal space after barely getting to know you?

"So, you're playing James in this play, right?" I said.

"Yeah, and you're Carmen." Austin said. "Right?"

"Yeah. We should read our lines." I offered.

"Was there another option?" Austin crinkled his brow in confusion and I resisted the urge to hit my head against the wall because I was so _stupid_.

"I'll start," I changed the subject, despite the fact my cheeks were red. "There, Agnes, there's your lot. I shan't be long now, for I must go out."

"What about the other line that's not mine?" Austin looked confused as he stared at the line after the one I had just said, which was for the character of Agnes.

"Right. Let's just find a scene where we're both in it. Here, go to page three," I ordered, and he did so. "Now _you_ start."

"Pardon me. I didn't see you there," Austin said smoothly. So smoothly, in fact, his regular voice didn't even see to exist.

"That's not a problem, sir." I said quickly.

"Please," Austin paused to get off the wall and stare into my eyes, "don't call me sir. I would imagine myself to be young; perhaps even your age?"

"If you are of eighteen years, I would imagine so." I said softly, feeling my heart pick up for no real reason.

"Seeing how we are relatively of the same age," Austin went on, "perhaps you'd tell me your name?"

"I'm not sure if I may."

"Surely you may. I am James, and you are?" Austin made a slight bowing motion, which might've been mocking, but at the same time, it seemed to fit the script very well.

"Carmen." I made a small curtsy, which Austin visibly smiled at.

"Carmen, thou art the most beautiful maiden I have e'er laid eyes on." Austin stared at me with such intensity that I felt myself blush. As I looked down at the script, however, I had to hide a small on my lips.

"That wasn't the line," I said.

"It wasn't?" Austin looked back down at his script. "Oops. I got it messed up with some other line in another play. Here's the real one: Carmen, I am delighted to have met such a beautiful woman. Perhaps you have the time to take a stroll around the town?"

"I would like it," I read, "but my sisters shall worry if I do. Farewell, James. I have duties to complete here in town."

"Then let me accompany you," Austin said.

"No. It calls for a girl like myself alone," I said.

"Wait," Austin broke character, "this is stupid."

"Huh?"

"This play. It's stupid." Austin repeated. "It's some junk about a girl becoming a prostitute and only breaking away from the job whe she meets this charming guy."

"I agree it's not exactly the most realistic play, at least in feminist terms, but maybe something like this happened years ago." I offered.

"The language is pure rip off of years ago. If this was Shakespearian language, maybe it would've worked, but this isn't. It sucks." Austin said.

"I guess so," I said. "I've read a lot of Shakespeare and this pales in comparison."

"You have?" Austin looked interested. "Famous stuff like _Romeo and Juliet_ or did you venture into stuff like _The Taming of the Shrew_?"

"_The Taming of the Shrew_ is still pretty famous," I offered. "I've actually read both before."

"Awesome," Austin grinned. "Shakespeare's stuff is still pretty unrealistic, but it at least sounds cool."

"We should keep reading," I changed the subject, but just as I said so, the bell rang. "Oh well."

"Finally," Austin said, and he made a beeline for his backpack, laughing at his friends' remarks and smiling at girls as he did. I slowly went back to collect my things, a little worried about how this play was going to be. Austin hadn't even brought up the kiss, and I worried that if I did, he would think me weird.

He seemed like someone I could be friends with.

* * *

"So let me get this straight. You didn't say anything about how he is going to steal your first kiss because he likes Shakespeare like you do?" Trish asked.

"It's complicated," I complained. "If I back out, I'll seem weird."

"Ally. Come on. If that was me, I'd be backing out faster than my bosses fire me. Speaking of that, I was fired from that fast-food place today. Anyway, I'd be backing out! I wouldn't want to kiss a total stranger." Trish argued.

"I know," I fidgeted. "This is kind of a toss up for me."

"If you're going to be comfortable with it, I guess, it'll be fine." Trish said suddenly. "You'll do good."

"What are you doing for the play?" I changed the subject quickly.

"I'm being some no-name person in the play. Nothing major." Trish said. "Don't change the subject. Will you be comfortable with it or not?"

"I'll be fine," I dismissed her worries. "Don't worry."

* * *

"Ally, right?" Austin was leaning against the door when I exited my math class.

"Yes?" I paused. I wasn't expecting him at all.

"Well, this is kinda embarrasing, but..." Austin rubbed the back of his neck. "I used your argument."

"What do you mean?" I asked, mystified as I cradled my book in my hands.

"I went up to our drama teacher and gave her a long speech about feminism and stuff," Austin explained. "You're the one who gave me the idea, but now the teacher thinks I'm some genius about the topic and she's giving me all the credit."

"Austin, that's fine," I laughed a little. "You can use my idea if you want."

"It's not just that," Austin looked uncomfortable. "She's giving me extra credit for opening her eyes about the play. I feel bad because that wasn't even my idea- the only thing I came up with was that the language and idea of the play were stupid because they seemed fake."

"It's fine." I repeated, but I felt kind of robbed. I really needed extra credit in that class- the idea that Austin used what could've been my argument was heartbreaking. Then again, it was just a class; extra credit could come around anytime, and it wasn't really his fault.

"I should've told her it was your idea, too. I'm sorry, Ally." Austin said. "I'll go right back and tell her after school, but I wanted you to know. I really didn't mean to take your idea."

"You'd do that?" I asked.

"Of course," Austin smiled softly, not grinning widely like I'd seen him earlier. "I would never want anything I didn't deserve."

"Of course you deserve it. It's not only my idea, it's ours." I said firmly.

"Really?" Austin visibly relaxed. "We make a pretty good team. Hey! I almost forgot. She also canceled the play. We're going to do a different one- one with a message and shit."

"Thanks for the heads up," I said politely. "I should go."

"What class do you have right now?" Austin asked.

"I have a free period." I replied.

"So do I. Want to spend it together?" Austin asked. I froze and stared at him uncomprehendingly. He gazed at me under his blond bangs of hair, smiling and rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Um, sure," I said, and I brushed a strand of my hair back.

"Would you be okay with going outside, on the grass? I had some stuff from English that I was hoping you could help me with. Unless you're doing something." Austin said.

"No, I usually read during free period," I said. "I can help you if you want."

"You're a life saver," Austin sighed. "Thanks."

We walked out of the building to the front of the school. Other groups of friends with no class were out there as well, soaking in the sun and laughing and talking. Austin greeted a few, but he ultimately stayed next to me the whole time.

It was the start of something beautiful.

* * *

**No, people, this won't be continued. I know, you all want his amazing story to keep going... *is shot* I might add another section sometime, but this should only be an oneshot because my writing sucks, and I make the characters way too OOC.**

**Anyway, go wish xX-T-luv-Xx a happy birthday! (Or late one, anyway)**

**#who else watched the voice and is really upset because Kat Robichaud is gone**


End file.
